


I Love You (and That's Why I Have to Leave)

by violalion



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, One Shot, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violalion/pseuds/violalion
Summary: Marc faces heartbreak.A really really short one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A super short one-shot that I've had sat in my documents folder for a while! I'm having severe writers block on Ifs and Buts at the moment...if anyone has any suggestions on where they'd like to see it go I will happily take them! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

‘Come on, you can’t sit around moping all afternoon…’ 

‘She said she “wanted to talk”, that’s never a good thing, right?’ He slowly slumped into the sofa, his head rolling back into the cushions.

‘You won’t know until you meet up so until then, you’ve got to pretend like there’s nothing wrong’. Alex stood over his brother, waiting for a response or even a sign of movement. Marc slowly sat up and ran a hand through his hair. 

‘Alex, I hate it when you’re right. I thought I was supposed to be the older one?’ Alex smiled and offered Marc his hand.

‘Get your gear on, we’re going riding to take your mind off this’.

***  
Marc: She said 7:30…it’s 7:39 and she still hasn’t shown up! 

Alex: She’s probably just running late, she’ll be there.

Alex: Let me know what happens.

***  
He sat watching the clock in the bar until she arrived. It was bang on 8 o’clock when the door swung open. 

‘Marc I am so sorry I’m late!’ She said, kissing his cheek as she slid into the bench opposite him. They made awkward small talk, but sat in the back of Marc’s mind was that something bad was coming soon.

‘Whatever we need to talk about, let’s talk about it now. I’ve been going out of my mind all day and I don’t know how much longer I can take this!’ He slammed his glass down onto the table harder than expected and she jumped.

‘Okay…Marc I don’t know how to say this but… I have to leave’. He stared at her for a few seconds in confusion.

‘Now? You’ve only just got here?’ He asked.

‘Not leave the bar, Marc’.

‘Well…where are you going then?’ 

‘I’m leaving. Cervera, Spain, I don’t know yet…but Marc…I have to leave you too’. He sat back in his seat wide eyed, wanting to say so much but the words weren’t able to come out.

‘Why?’ was the only word he managed to bring himself to say.

‘It’s complicated…but I can’t do this anymore. I can’t follow you around anymore, it just isn’t possible. I can’t be that person, I can’t just cling on to you. You’ve given me some great experiences and I wouldn’t change them for the world, but I…I just can’t do it now’. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at the floor, taking deep breaths to try and stop him from becoming a mess of different emotions.

‘What’s changed? You’ve travelled with me for two seasons and all of a sudden you just can’t do it anymore? If it’s me…if it’s something that I’ve done then please just tell me so I can make it right’. She leaned forward and took his hands in hers.

‘You’ve done nothing Marc. There’s just a lot going on right now, with family and work…plus it’s just not financially viable anymore, I’m sorry’. He gripped her hands like he was holding on for his life.

‘I’ll pay, I’ll do anything. I love you…I don’t want it to end this way’. She slowly pulled her hands away and started to stand up.

‘I love you too Marc, and that’s why I have to leave’. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead and made for the door not looking back once, leaving Marc sat in the booth by himself wondering if what had just happened was a bad dream that he was going to wake up from. He rested his forehead on the sticky table and sighed, thinking about how the love of his life had got up and walked away from him without showing any remorse.


End file.
